AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 10: Identity Revealed
Chapter 10: Identity Revealed That night, the Warner paced around the doctor tent as the others sat there, waiting and worried of what will happen. The doctor, Nurse Joy, came out of the tent and whispered to Dot. Dot looked disturbed and came through the tent. Raye and Princess Dot are shocked of what will happen. Dot walked in the tent and looks at Rocky who is lying down on the bed, covered up. As he sat up, his body was exposed with a bandage around his side, smiling. Dot stared at him in shock. Rocky realized that he made a huge mistake and covers the blanket back up. "I can explain..." said Rocky. Dot crossed her arms as Bellatrix came in, gasping, "So it's true!" "Dot!" Rocky called but Dot walked out of the tent. "What are you doing, mean woman?" asked Bullwinkle. Bellatrix dragged Rocky out of the tent, "I knew there was something wrong." She pulled his fur out of the buns. "A boy!" Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica gasped that their friend is a boy as Bellatrix threw him to the snow. "Treacherous snake!" "My name is Rocky J. Squirrel!" said Rocky, "I did it to save my mother with my brother's help." "High treason!" Bellatrix yelled. "We didn't mean it to go this far!" Rocky explained. "Yeah! We cannot suppose to them!" shouted Bullwinkle. "Ultimate dishonor!" Bellatrix yelled, close to them. "It was the only way!" Rocky begged, "Please, believe us!" "Captain?" Bellatrix looked at Dot, telling what needs to be done. Dot walks slowly to Yoshi and pulls out Rocky's sword. "Dot! Please don't!" Rocky and Bullwinkle yelled. Yoshi screaming as Raye and Princess Dot gasped. "Restrain her!" Bellatrix ordered while Kasumi grabbed the reigns. "Don't do it!" Bullwinkle yelled. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Yakko turns to Bullwinkle, "We must obey the law. We're sorry, kiddy." "Yeah, We're very sorry, treacherous creature!" said Wakko as Yakko sighs. Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica ran towards them to stop but Bellatrix stopped them, "You know the law." Dot walked towards Rocky to finish him off but she threw the sword on the ground in front of him. Rocky was surprised and relieved that Dot did not killed him. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid." said Dot, walking away, "Move out!" "Guys! Don't come to the city! Come back!" Rocky yelled while Dot and her other decided to move and leaves Rocky and his friends, but he can't answered. "But you can't just..." said Bellatrix. Dot grabbed Bellatrix by the collar, "We said 'move out'." All the troops walked away, sadly, leaving Rocky and Bullwinkle alone. Then Yakko and Wakko followed the troop. Later on, Princess Dot threw a few pile of sticks, making a fire. Yoshi wrapped a blanket around Rocky and Bullwinkle. Princess Dot is shivering and joined Rocky and Bullwinkle. "I was this close." said Raye, picking the tip of the arrow to roast a piece of fire. "To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage...girl. All my fine work." "We never should've left home." said Rocky. "Hey, c'mon." Raye said, "You wanted to save your mother's life who knew you end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends." 'Y'know, you just gotta...just gotta learn to let these things go." said Raye, "You gotta put the past behind ya." He began to cry. "Maybe Bullwinkle and I didn't go for my mother." Rocky said, "Maybe that I really wanted was to prove that I can do what's right." He picks up the helmet. "So that when I looked in the mirror." A tear came out. "But We were wrong. We see nothing!" Bullwinkle threw the helmet next to Raye, very angry. "Hey, that's just because this needs a little spit, that's all." Raye spits the helmet and shines it. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty." Rocky grins at the moose and squirrrel brothers but they're not smiling. Raye and the others looked at their reflections. "The truth is, I'm a fraud. Your ancestors didn't upset me; they didn't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. We risked your life to help ourselves. At least you good intentions." Princess Dot looked at his reflection, "Guys, I have a confession to make." She began to cry. "I am not lucky!" "What do you mean you're not lucky! You lied me?" Raye asked. "Yes." Princess Dot replied. "And what are you, a sheep?" Raye asked Yoshi as he snorts at her angrily and annoyed. "It looks like you'll have to face Mom sooner or later, Rocky." said Bullwinkle. "Yeah, let's go home, Bullwinkle." said Rocky. "Yeah." said Raye, "This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out." "We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it." Raye said as she and Princess Dot hugged Rocky and Bullwinkle. As they began to pack up, Fearow soared in the air, looking for Myreille. "Fearow!" Suddenly, a hand popped out of the snow. "Fearow!" it said, startled. Myreille climbed out of the snow and looked around; all her army is buried beneath the snow. She let out a roar which echoes. Rocky and the others heard it and saw Myreille alive! The rest of the troops, Felicity, Imana, Yenmilla, Natasha and Wave broke through the snow and joined Myreille. They began to walk to the location: Imperial City! Rocky and the others saw the whole thing; he grabs the sword and mounds Yoshi along with his brother. "Home is that way." Raye said. "Sorry, girl." said Bullwinkle "We have to do something." said Rocky. "Rocky's right." Bullwinkle said. "Did you see those Demons witches? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!" Raye yelled. "Are we in this together or not?" Rocky asked. He looked at Princess Dot. "We can do it! There's still a chance." said Princess Dot. Raye think for a moment and said, "Well, then, let's go kick some Honey Bun!" She and Princess Dot hopped on Yoshi and they ride through the mountain, whooping. They're heading to the Imperial City to stop Myreille once and for all! Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes